Tales of a Panda Hero
by IzapoidKN-07
Summary: Gumi Mizushika. She's known as shy, clusmy, and childish to most. But how is it that someone like her is one of the most popular YouTubers! Going to a new school, her YouTuber persona will be hidden well as she wants to keep her secret a secret. Well, that's going to be hard, ain't it? Especially with more than one male after her heart. Gumi Harem, in Gumi's POV mostly.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Let's Get Some Things Straight**

 **HEY GUYS! I meant it when I said I was going to make a Gumi fic! I just love her, and I love to RP her as well! This fic will be a GumixHarem, so expect some drama in this story! I hope you like the prologue, it's just an overview sort of, and introduces Gumi. I will also be giving her a last name, which will be Mizushika. In this story she will be a shy, clumsy, and bubbly girl, who's secretly a famous YouTuber! Well, Enjoy! Don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

 ** _Sunday, 9:51 p.m._**

 ** _Mizushika Household_**

I stare out my bedroom window in boredom. I just finished recording and editing my newest YouTube video, so I was still wearing my makeup that my YouTube persona wears. I go to the bathroom across my room and close the door. Looking at myself in the mirror, I start the process by firstly removing the hot pink contacts I wore in my eyes. Then, I took out a makeup towelette, and started to clean the makeup off my face, chest, and arms. My face has a grayish color, due to the white and black facepaint mixing together while I wiped it off, making me look like a zombie. I giggled at my face, and continue to remove the makeup. Once all of it was off, I looked at myself in the mirror. Now, I'm back to the shy girl I am...So, let me introduce myself properly.

My name is Gumi Mizushika. I'm 16 years old, and my family and I just recently moved to Shibuya, Tokyo. I'm 5'2", have pale skin, and have an average build with average proportions. My hair is a bright lime green, and is short with two long strands framing my face with my bangs, whereas my eyes are a subtle, emerald-olive green mix. I'm shy, clumsy, and childish most of the time. I have a YouTube channel which is extremely popular. My YouTube name is Tsundere-Panda-Hero, and it has over a million subscribers. My YouTube persona is a tsundere, tomboyish girl named Yoko, who was a former baseball player known as the Panda Hero. I love the colors orange, green, yellow, black, and white. As weird as it is, I love to eat carrots and gummy bears a lot. Lastly, my most prized possession is my pair of goggles with red lenses. I've had them for the longest time, and I wear them either on my head, over my eyes, or around my neck everywhere I go.

My family is quite small. I have a younger brother named Ryuto, and my mother Zunko. My dad divorced my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me, so Ryuto and I have never met him. Ryuto is 7 years old, with the same pale skin that I have, except that his hair and eyes are both emerald green. He's very bubbly and obnoxious, but I love him nonetheless. My mother Zunko, in my opinion, has got to be the most beautiful woman on the planet. She has gorgeous long, hunter green hair, radiant, amber eyes, porcelain skin, and a voluptuous figure. She so kind to everyone. Despite being 37, she looks like she's around 21 years old. She has a hobby of archery, and she's really good at it.

About a week ago, my mom was given a job offer to be a nurse at Shibuya Medical Center. She was reluctant at first. You see, she loved her job as a waitress in a local café where we used to live, but it wasn't paying her enough to support the three of us. Seeing as the nurse job would pay her more money to support all of us, she accepted the offer and quit her waitress job. We were now settled in comfortably in our new two-story house. It took three days to set it up. The other four days were spent getting groceries, clothing, and getting Ryuto and I enrolled into a school. The two of us are going to start at our new schools tomorrow, actually, and I'm quite nervous. I'm very short for my age, and I'm a sophomore this year. And to add to that, I get even more shy meeting new people and going to new places. It's going to be a hectic day for me tomorrow. I know for a fact that I'm not going to get any sleep tonight because 1.) it's my first day at a new school and 2.) I might see my childhood friends. When I was younger, I had two very close friends, Rin and Len Kagamine. We were like three peas in a pod. Then, their parents got new job offers, and they moved here to Shibuya when I was 6. It makes me wonder if they're still here and remember me..

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the soft yet confident voice of my mother telling me to go to bed. At that moment do I glance at the clock, which read 10:21 p.m. Damn, I think too much sometimes. I take off my YouTube outfit, placing it in the closet, and put on my pajamas. They consist of a thin black and green hoodie with orange gym shorts. I turn off my desk lamp, set the alarm on my phone to wake me up at 4:30 a.m., and slip into the gray covers of my bed. As I lay in bed, I can't help but think about tomorrow. Will the kids at my school like me? Will I make new friends, and possibly enemies? All these questions race through my head as my eyes slowly dose, and I'm greeted with a world of black as I succumb to sleep.

* * *

 **SO! How do you like the prologue? Is it chapter one worthy, or should this idea be put away? Please tell me!**

 **Word Count: 1,029**

 **-IzapoidKN-07**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Making New Friends And Seeing Old Ones**

 **HEY! How was the prologue? Did it give you a good impression of Gumi? Now she starts her first day at her new high school! Will she make friends, enemies, or both? Will she reunite with Rin and Len, her childhood friends? Find out in the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! DON'T FORGET TO R &R!**

* * *

 _ **Monday, 4:30 a.m.**_

 ** _Mizushika Household_**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I reluctantly open my eyes. Looking at my phone on the night table, I grab it and disarm the alarm, and let my arm drop. Here it is, the first day at my new school, Crypton High. Sighing, I get out of my bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I have slight bags under my eyes, but I ignore that as I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After that, I go back to my room and look for an outfit to wear. After all, the first impressions are the most important, right? I put on a clean white bra, and then begin my search for clothes. I honestly don't know what to wear. I mean, I have a general idea, but none of the clothes so far seem to fit the image. After much thinking, I finally decided on what I was going to wear. I slipped on a plain, bright green v-neck t-shirt, orange tights, and a pair of white skorts that reached my mid-thigh. I grabbed a slightly baggy, yellow athletic jacket with two oranges stripes, the top one being thicker than the bottom one, running across the chest with white lining, zipping it all the way up. Lastly, I grabbed a pair of black combat boots that reached mid-calf. My goggles were already settled on my head. I took a look at myself in the mirror, making a couple of poses. Hmm..I look pretty good. Nodding at my reflection, I leave my room and go downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, mom!", I chirp lightly, looking at her. Her long hair was tied into a bun, and she was watching the news while drinking coffee. She turned around, and smiled.

"Good morning, Gumi! Ready to start at Crypton High today?", she asked sweetly, setting down her cup of coffee and walking towards me. She looked at my outfit, and she nodded in approval. "Nice outfit you chose for today.", she added, going into the kitchen. I remembered that I haven't yet answered her question.

"Uh, thanks! I guess I'm ready for today. Not really though..", I replied, getting out a pack of strawberry pop tarts, and sitting down at the table. Even when I was young, I was never ready when it was first day of school. Even though school already started, it's my first day at the school. I opened the pack, took out a pop tart, and started eating it. Yes, I like my pop tarts uncooked. They don't really taste that bad uncooked. As I ate, my mom got out a glass and poured me some milk, which to I said thank you. When I was done, I put the glass in the sink and threw the silver wrapper in the garbage. I looked at the time. 6:45 a.m. Geez, time sure does fly. "I'm going to get my bag, okay mom? Then we can leave.", I told her, rushing upstairs. Grabbing my black messenger bag of my desk chair, I quickly made my way downstairs. My mom looked at me.

"Ready to go?", she asked, grabbing the car keys. I thought for one moment. I have my bag with all the school supplies I need, as well as my reading glasses, and I have $6 for lunch. Seeing as I didn't forget anything, I nodded slowly.

"As ready as I'll ever be..", I replied. That made her smile at me. We exited the house, locking the door behind us, and then got into our car. It's pretty old, being from the 80's. Our car is a red Volkswagen Scirocco. I put my bag in the backseat, and sit up in the front with my mom. She starts up the car, pulls out of the driveway, and starts driving to my new school. As we make our way there, my shyness can't help but slowly increase, as well as my nervousness.

* * *

 _ **Monday, 7:03 a.m.**_

 ** _Crypton High School_**

My mom makes a right into the student drop off/pick up area, and that's when I have a good look at the school. One massive, white three story building with dark blue accents, with another, slimmer three story building to my left, where the pathways to get between the buildings was covered by a large black overhead thing. Behind those buildings were the portables and the auditorium. She gets me close to the entrance to the school, and looks at me. "Gumi, I hope you have a wonderful day. Makes some friends, okay?", she told me, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and I returned the gestures.

"I'll try, mom..", I replied. I got out from the car, grabbed my bag from the back, and closed the doors. I looked at mom one last time, and waved to her. She waved back with a smile, and drove away from the school to then take Ryuto to his school. I look at the building, take a deep breath, and go inside. And what's the first thing that happens when I open the door so I can walk inside?

 _I FRICKIN BUMP INTO SOMEONE_

I stumble back, and land on my butt. My goggles slip off my head, falling behind me. I grab them, and hastily put them back on my head. I then see a hand being offered to me. "Hey, are okay? Sorry about that..", I heard a male voice say to me. I look up to see who I bumped into, and my face flushed red. He had short, cobalt blue hair with beautiful cerulean eyes. He had light skin, and seemed to stand around 5'10", if I had to guess. He wore a white, blue, and yellow plaid shirt, plain blue jeans, and black vans. What stood out the most was the long cerulean scarf he had wrapped around his neck. I grabbed his hand shyly, and he pulled me up from the ground. I looked away from him, embarrassed.

"I-It's okay, I-I wasn't looking wh-where I was going..", I assured him, dusting off my jacket and skirt. He smiled warmly, and adjusted the blue backpack on his right shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! Say, are you new here? I haven't seen you around before.", he asked, looking at me curiously. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I m-moved here about a w-week ago..", I told him, taking a small glance at him, the looking back down.

"Well, I'm Kaito Shion! I'm a sophomore. What's your name?", Kaito chirped, holding out his hand for a shake. My eyes widened. Is he going to be my first friend? I smiled slightly, and shook his hand.

"I-I'm Gumi Mizushika, a sophomore as well. I hope we can be friends..", I told him, letting go of his hand. His eyes widened, and if possible, his smile got bigger. I backed away a bit, since he wasn't talking for a moment, but then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the building.

"Cool, we're in the same grade! Ooh, I wonder if we have any classes together?! That would be great!", he rambled as he dragged me along. I struggled to keep up with him, since he walking pretty fast. We almost bumped into some people too! Soon, he led me inside what I assumed was the school's office. He led me to the front desk, where a silver haired woman with gold eyes was typing away on a computer. "Miriam!", he chirped. The silverette looked up, and she gave Kaito a smile.

"Oh, hello Kaito! What can I do for you today?", she asked with a sweet tone. Kaito returned her smile, and gestured to me.

"I brought a new student! She doesn't have her schedule, so I brought her here to see if you could print it out for her?", he explained, still smiling. Miriam looked at me with a warm smile.

"What's your name, dear? I'm Miriam, one of the office staff members.", she introduced herself to me, and I couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

"I'm Gumi Mizushika. Its nice to meet you, Miriam.", I replied, giving a respectful bow. She chuckled, and turned to her computer she typed in a few things, and directed her gaze to the printer. Soon, a paper came out from the printer, and she grabbed it, handing it to me.

"Well, here's your schedule, Gumi! If you need any help getting around, Kaito's here to help, since he is the sophomore representative in the student government. If you have anything troubling you, I'm here to help as well.", Miriam told me. I nodded, and Kaito and I walked out of the office. "I hope you enjoy your Crypton High experience!", I heard Miriam call out as we got farther away from the office. I looked at Kaito.

"So, do we have any classes together?", I asked him, handing him my schedule. He took it from me and examined it. He smiled brightly.

"Yeah! You have Art, Music, Language Arts, and Biology with me! We have different lunches though.", he replied. Gumi nodded. Suddenly, the bell rung. "Well, time for Language Arts! Follow me.", Kaito chirped. I followed him up the stairs to the second floor. He entered the room, and I followed behind him. I sat all the way in the back. The other students filed in, and so did the teacher. She had tan skin, short black hair, and dark violet eyes. She also wore all black clothing. Slamming her coffee cup onto her desk, which slightly startled me, she looked up at us.

"'Morning brats, how was your weekend?", she asked. Several replies came from the students, and she nodded. "Before we start class, you guys remember how I told you we were getting a transfer student, correct?", she questioned. Everyone except me nodded. She smirked. "Great. Would our new student please come up to the front of the class to introduce themself?", she mused, looking right at me. Oh boy..Slowly, I got out of my seat, and made my way to the front of the classroom. I could feel everyones eyes on me, and I didn't like it. When I got to the front of the classroom, I turned around and look at everyone, feeling self conscious. Kaito gave me a thumbs up, and I took in a breath.

"Hello. I'm Gumi Mizushika, and I moved here from Okinawa. It's nice to meet you all.", I said, giving a small bow. The teacher smiled.

"Well, I'm Ms. Anderson. You can sit between Kaito and Len. Will you guys raise your hands so she can see where you are?", she asked. I saw Kaito raise his hand, as well as a kid with blonde hair in a small ponytail with aqua eyes. I feel like I've seen him before..I get my stuff from the back seat and sit myself between the two males. And that's when I realize, the blonde boy sitting next to me, was _Len Kagamine_ , my _childhood friend..._

* * *

 **Len's P.O.V.**

Gumi Mizushika. I haven't heard that name in such a long time. It nearly brought tears in my eyes when she introduced herself to the class. She looks the same, yet different. It's been so long since I've last seen her. As the time passes by in class, I find myself having trouble trying to focus. But I know why. I can't stop thinking about Gumi and seeing her again for the first time in ten years. The bell ending first hour took me out of my thoughts, and I gathered my stuff. I saw Kaito talking to Gumi. "The next class you have is Algebra 2, while I have French. Do you want some help getting to your next class?", he offered her. I wanted to be with Gumi again, so I walked up to them.

"I have Algebra 2 next, I could take her.", I said. They looked at me, and Kaito grinned.

"Alright then!", he looked to Gumi. "Don't worry Gumi, Len's a nice guy. I'll see you guys third hour!", he said, rushing off before he was late to Mrs. Alys's French class. I soon found myself in a hug. I hugged back.

"It's been so long, Len..", she murmured. I nodded in agreement, and I led her to Mr. Al's Algebra 2 class, ecstatic that my childhood friend is with me again.

 **Word Count: 2,223**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Bitch Fest**

 **GREEEEEETINGS! How did you like the official first chapter of the story? If ya didn't get it, let me summarize it for you. Gumi arrives at Crypton High and meets their sophomore representative Kaito! They become acquaintances, and Gumi also reunites with one of her childhood friends, Len. What do you think will happen in this chapter? What is the bitch fest? Who else will Gumi meet, and who is part of the bitch fest? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Monday, 12:04 p.m.**_

 _ **Crypton High Cafeteria**_

I grabbed my tray of school food and walked out of the serving area, staring at the various tables filled with unknown people eating food and conversing with their friends. Sighing, I walked around, looking for a table to sit in when I heard my name being called. "Gumi-chan!", they called. I turned around and saw Len approaching me. I smiled at him.

"Ohayo, Len.", I greeted, giving a small wave. He grabbed my arm and started to lead me somewhere. "Len, where are you taking me?", I asked him, slightly worried. He only chuckled in response.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't know where to sit, so you're going to sit with my friends and I.", he mused, looking a me with a grin. Before i could protest, he stopped in front of a table with 3 other people sitting therr. Two girls and one boy. The boy had short white hair that framed his face, with a 'P' shaped ahoge atop his head. He was pale, and had beautiful heterochromic eyes, his left one aqua blue and his right one lime green. He wore a black and white stripped hoodie, black jeans, and black and white checkered shoes. He must really like the colors black and white.. But what struck out the most about him was the soft, feminine features his face held. One could easily mistake him for a girl. But I knew that he was a guy, despite his appearance. He had that air, I guess. The first girl I saw had the same blonde hair and turquoise eyes that Len had, and I immediately knew it was Rin. She had a bow on her head, and her bangs were being held back by several white barrettes. She wore a cute yellow floral crop top, with beige high waisted shorts and yellow flats. The other girl had long, teal hair in twin tails and glimmering teal eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved teal shirt underneath white short overall, paired with white, teal, and hot pink high top sneakers. Rin's eyes widened, and she leapt out of her seat and flung herself onto me.

"GUUMMIII! It's been forever!", she cried, burying her face into my shoulder. I smiled and stroked her head in a comforting manor. She pulled away from me, sniffling and with watery eyes.

"I know, Rin. But I'm here now! And I don't plan on leaving anythime soon.", I chuckled, patting her head. She smiled, and sat back down at her seat. The other two looked at me curiously. Len took this moment to speak.

"Miku, Piko, this is my childhood friend, Gumi Mizushika. She just moved here awhile ago from Okinawa, and its the first time that Rin and I have seen her in ten years.", he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I smile, and bow to the two to be polite. The teal haired girl squeals, and launches herself at me. I feel the oxygen slowly escaping my lungs as she hugged me and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"Ah, you're so cute and polite! I'm Miku Hatsune, but you can call me Miku-chan!", she chirped, her eyes boribg into mine. I can see the imaginary sparkles and rainbows radiating off of her. I feel myself getting pulled out of her tight grasp, and I take in deep breaths of air. I looked behind and saw the white haired boy, Piko, giving Miku an annoyed look.

"Miku, you almost killed her in that death grip of yours!", he scolded. Sighing, he looked towards me and gave me a small smile. "I'm Piko Utatane, it's nice to meet you, Gumi.", he said, offering me a hand to shake. I shook his hand, and we both looked to the whining Miku. "Don't worry. She's always like that. You'll get used to it eventually.", he added. I smiled. So far, this day was going well. I learned that Miku loved leeks and had an older brother called Mikuo, who also went to this school, but had A lunch, and that Piko is a big gamer and a chocolate addict. He also likes to play guitar, which I thought was cool. We were currently talking about Rin and Len's cousins, Rinto and Lenka. We all shared our experiences with them, and I couldn't help but laugh when Rin told me Len and Rinto _still_ didn't get along. Before I could say something else, Piko growled. "They're coming this way..", he growled. We all followed his line of sight, and saw three girls coming our way. Rin sneered in disgust.

"Here comes the bitch fest..", she muttered, crossing her arms. I looked at each girl. The one on the left had long, bright yellow hair similar to Rin and Len's, with one strand going across her face, with deep blue eyes. She wore a yellow tube top with a leather vest on top, with a white and gold miniskirt with a CD hanging from the side. On her feet were thigh high leather boots. The girl on the right had long wavy hair which was two different colors. The right portion of her hair was a light blonde, while the left portion of her hair was choclate brown. Her bangs, also light blonde and brown, had three colored streaks. A cobalt blue one near her blonde hair, then a hot pink one, and lastly a yellow one near her brown hair. She wore a galaxy pattern dress with a white jacket on top, with galaxy pattern boots. Under her honey eyes were two silver triangles, and on her head was a small gold crown with red gems. Lastly, the middle girl. Compared to the other two, she was tan and had a more odd hair color. It was long and scarlet, kept in a ponytail with two black chopsticks keeping it in place. She also had scarlet eyes. She wore a white and red corset with gold teimming, ontop of that a black and red crop jacket with a red cuff with a 'c' on the left arm. She wore white shorts, black and white stripped thigh high socks, and black knee high combat boots. The blonde on the left spoke.

"So the rumors are true then, there is a new girl at the school..", she muttered. Miku scowled at the three newcomers.

"What do you guys want?", she accosted, glaring at the three girls. The redhead in the middle giggled, leaning into Miku's face.

"I just wanted to give the new girl a welcome to our school!", she chirped, looking at me from where I was behind Miku. I gulped, my shyness kicking in as I looked down. "Out of the way, Hatsune.", she muttered. Reluctantly, the teal haired girl stood up and moved to the side, giving her access to me. She walked to me, and gave me a wide smile. "Hello there! What's your name?", she asked me, leaning into my face. Even though she wore a smile, I could see the coldness in her eyes, meaning that it was fake.

"I'm G-Gumi Mizushika, a s-sophomore..", I replied, glancing up at her and giving her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Gumi-chan!~", she giggled, patting my head in a rough manner, before turning to the rest of the table. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've spotted a disgusting vermin here. See ya!~", she chirped, skipping off, the other two girls following behind her. While they were walking away, I saw the redhead purposely bump into a girl carrying her books, making her drop them. Miku growled, crushing the soda can in her hand. I looked at them.

"Who were those girls?", I asked. Run opened her mouth to speak, but Miku beat her to it.

"Those are the most popular girls in Krypton High. Everyone calls them the Galaxy Girls, but we call them the bitch fest..", she started. I motioned her to continue. We all looked over to the table the three girls were sitting at. "The one with the long blonde hair is Lily Fukui. She's a delinquent and a mega bitch, be wary of her.-", I looked at her, "-On the right side with the two colored hair is Galaco Galaxias. She's the most tolerable of the three, and for some reason I can't help but feel that the other two bully her. She's also really hyper and stupid.-", I changed my gaze to her, "-And lastly, the redheaded ring leader, Cul Kamui. She's on almost every varsity team there is, has near perfect grades, and is brave and confident. Although, she's even more of a bitch than Lily. Her older brother is also one of the most popular guys in Krypton High, Gakupo Kamui.", she finished, and again, I redirected my gaze onto Cul.

"We have some beef with them, especially Miku. Her and another girl named Ia used to be in the galaxy girls, but then they both realized how cruel those three were. Cul kicked them out because they wouldn't participate in group activities.", Rin added, nods of confirmation coming from Len and Piko. I looked over to Miku. She had a frown on her face. Before I could say or ask anything else, the bell rung, ending lunch and telling us to go to 5th period. I smiled. I had Music 5th period. They all had that class with me apparently, so we walked to the music room together. I can't wait to see how music is going to be here. I heard that this school has a superb music program..

 **Word Count: 1,735**


End file.
